Refrigerating units for frozen foods display cabinets are known in the prior art and are normally relying on a gas compression/expansion cycle to generate the cooling effect inside a refrigerator or freezer located in a room temperature environment. They typically consist in a refrigerating circuit with a compressor, a condenser and an evaporator, the evaporator being intended to cool the inner space by evaporating a refrigerant.
More recently the use of magneto caloric technology has been suggested particularly because of its smaller environmental impact and its higher efficiency compared with conventional gas compression technology. The magneto caloric (MC) effect relies on the temperature change of a specific material (Magneto Caloric Material—MCM) when a changing magnetic field is applied to magnetise and demagnetise said MCM. In the later part of the 20th century, Active Magnetic Refrigeration System was developed.
Because of the inherent pulsing nature of the circulation of the magneto caloric, the cooling of whatever volume which has to be cooled has been realized up to now via very complex 3 valve circulation systems which are for example described in WO2011/059541.
It has now been found that it is possible to avoid the above disadvantages by combining the Magneto Caloric Unit (MC Unit) with two heat exchangers operated with two independent heat exchanging fluid circulations.